FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional color Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) system 100. System 100 may include an array 108 of liquid crystal (LC) elements (cells) 104, for example, an LC array using Thin Film Transistor (TFT) active-matrix technology, as is known in the art, and a tri-color filter array, e.g., a RGB filter array 106, which may be juxtaposed with LC array 108. System 100 may also include a first set of electronic circuits (“row drivers”) 110 and a second set of electronic circuits (“column drivers”) 130 for driving the LC array cells, e.g., by active-matrix addressing, as is known in the art. In existing LCD devices, each full-color pixel of the displayed image is reproduced by three sub-pixels, each sub-pixel corresponding to a different primary color, e.g., each pixel is reproduced by driving a respective set of R, G and B sub-pixels. For each sub-pixel there is a corresponding cell in LC array 108. The transmittance of each of the sub-pixels is controlled by the voltage applied to the corresponding LC cell, based on RGB data input 119 for the corresponding pixel. A timing controller (TCON) 118 receives the input RGB data and adjusts the magnitude of a signal 123 delivered to the different column drivers 130 based on the input data for each pixel. TCON 118 may also provide drivers 110 with a timing signal 121 to controllably activate rows of LC array 108, as is known in the art. The intensity of white light, e.g., provided by a back-illumination source, may be spatially modulated by LC array 108, selectively attenuating the light for each sub pixel according to the desired intensity of the sub-pixel. The selectively attenuated light passes through RGB color filter array 106, wherein each LC cell is in registry or in alignment with a corresponding color sub-pixel, producing the desired color sub-pixel combinations. The human vision system spatially integrates the light filtered through the different color sub-pixels to perceive a color image.